


a bit of a sweet tooth

by HolisticPanda



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Best pairing in the series?, Deather, Either way they're mad cute, F/M, Hecker?, Oh wait it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticPanda/pseuds/HolisticPanda
Summary: Heather gets a little help from Dan Decker with her assignment.





	a bit of a sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the fandom and I consider it a personal affront that there aren't any Heather/Dan Decker fics in this fandom yet, so...be the change you want to see in the world. I imagine this taking place somewhere between episodes 1 - 4 of season 1.

All things considered his day had started pretty well. He’d nailed his English exam, almost single handedly kicked the asses of the opposing team while playing basketball in gym, and the cute Puerto Rican girl in math had _finally_ smiled back at him. Things in Toledo seemed like they were starting to look up—at least until he’d been dragged by a crippled asshole into a classroom full of mouth breathing dorks and forced to sit in the back next to the creepy edgelord he'd been bullying who would probably definitely murder them all in a school shooting spree someday.

On the bright side it probably wouldn't be boring, he’s basically guaranteed an A in an AP class which’ll look awesome on the transcripts, and he has nearly a full hour of free time to draw; something that would be great if he actually knew _what_ to draw. It’s hard to find inspiration over the sound of a bunch of nerds complaining about not being able to study.

Before he knows it the bell is ringing and everyone’s scurrying out of the room as fast as they can, eager to continue their education like the goofy dweebs that they are. While everyone else rushes out of the room as fast as they can, he takes his sweet time packing up his things. He’s in no particular rush to be ignored by the rest of his class for _another_ hour.

He’s about to sling his bag over his shoulder and head to his next class but is instead startled to see one of his new classmates standing over him. She’s a thin mouse of a girl, her notebook clutched tightly over her chest, and she’s looking at him from behind Coke bottle eyeglasses with a look that’s somewhere between curiosity and apprehension.

“Uh...can I help you?” he asks, leaning back to meet her gaze. He rests his elbow on the back of his chair, cocking an eyebrow at her because he honestly can’t imagine what the hell she could want from him.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with our assignment,” she says after a brief pause.

He snorts and waves an amused hand at the chalkboard covered in stick figure doodles. “I dunno if you’ve noticed, but we’re not exactly learning anything _useful_ in this class. Besides, I don’t remember him saying anything about any assignment.”

“Boss gave it to us before you got here. We’re supposed to write sexy catfish messages to send to his archnemesis.” And he’d think she was joking, but she says it with such a flat voice and perfectly straight face that he realizes she clearly isn’t.  
  
“Right, yeah, of _course_.” He stares directly into her eyes, smirking when she immediately looks away. “So why are you coming to _me?_ ”   
  
The girl fidgets, pulling at the sleeves of her brown sweater. “It’s just...you’re probably the only person in here who has any sort of idea about dating and relationships and I _really_ want to impress the boss.”

He shrugs and nods because, well, fair. The only other person he can imagine ever getting a partner is the cute Asian girl who sits diagonally across from of him, and he’s about ninety-five percent sure she’d kill whoever she ends up with anyway; after living in Florida for so long, he’s learned the hard way how to recognize crazy. He stands and perches on the edge of the classroom’s counter, throwing his hands up because when she’s staring up at him so hopefully he doesn’t have the heart to disappoint her. “Yeah, I’ve got a few minutes. Hit me.”

She smiles then, bashful yet excited, and in an awkward, nerdy sort of way, he thinks it’s cute. She clears her throat and her lifts her notebook up in front of her, using it to hide the better part of her face. “Hey daddy, you wanna take a bite of my messy banana fudge sundae? You wanna frost my cupcakes with your sweet, creamy buttercream frosting, honey baby? Get a taste of my sugary, chewy gumdrops? I'd like to get  _all_ my fingers on _your_ Butterfinger. And...that’s all I’ve got.”

He blinks slowly, jaw falling open by the slightest amount, and he can’t decide whether to applaud or laugh or both. He didn't know what he'd been expecting but it definitely wasn't that. What's even stranger is that this skinny, weird, slyly funny girl and her oddly dessert-themed catfish lines is somehow turning him on. He's not sure if it's her expression or the awkward way she's trying to be seductive as she delivers her lines or what, but it's _doing_ it for him.

She’s so wildly different from every other girl he’s ever liked that it’s honestly blowing his mind a little, and he has to sit back and rub his forehead as the realization that he’s actually somewhat interested in her settles over him. “Whoa.”

“Do you think any of it’s good?” she asks uncertainly.

“All of it. Use _any_ of those and it’ll work.”

The girl takes a slight breath and self-consciously drops her gaze, lowering her notebook enough for him to see her eyes. “Would it…” she starts, taking a small step towards him. “Would it work on _you?_ ”

It’s a question he can’t answer because if he does he’s not exactly sure what'll happen next. “What was your name again?” he asks instead, readjusting the backpack hanging from his shoulder. He reaches out and lowers her notebook even more so that he can clearly see her. Her glasses do absolutely nothing to flatter her face, but goddamn it if she isn’t adorable anyway.

“Heather,” she replies, and to his ears it almost sounds like a suggestive whisper.

“Cool. I’m Dan.” He holds out his hand to her, smiling when she slides her much thinner one into his.

“Dan _Decker._ ” He raises his eyebrows, because first of all he hadn’t known she even knew who he was and second of all it’s a little weird to have someone correct your own introduction. “It rolls off the tongue a little better. More suave.”  
  
“Okay, then. Dan Decker.” He stares at her for another few seconds, closely taking in her slim features and large hazel eyes to fully commit them to memory before sliding off of the counter and onto his feet. “See you tomorrow, _Heather,_ ” he tosses over his shoulder. He hears her take a sharp intake of breath and grins wider as he exits the room.

Suddenly, he knows exactly what he wants to draw.


End file.
